


Some things never change

by rchimedes



Series: Alive and Unwavering [1]
Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Iskandar fucking WINS au, M/M, but like in opposite order, yeah you read that right kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rchimedes/pseuds/rchimedes
Summary: When Waver is asleep, he has the tendency to cling to Iskandar - that has always been the case for as long as Iskandar has been with him.





	Some things never change

**Author's Note:**

> me, snuffing out canon with my foot: whats up gamers welcome to my iswav channel
> 
> OKAY BUT FOR REAL THOUGH fate/zero and iswav specifically snatched my heart, my soul, and my wig so now i'm bald and sad because canon sucks so i decided to just be like YO FOR REAL, FUCK THIS SHIT so now i have created an au affectionately named 'iskandar fucking WINS' where iskandar wins the holy grail war, gains true incarnation, and him and waver are absolutely married and everything is Fine in the world. let me have this i'm seriously crying over iswav,

For someone with such a loud mouth on him, size and all, Waver is awfully quiet, Iskandar thinks. This isn’t a surprise, though... Definitely not, considering the scene Waver had just witnessed - a gruesome sight created by Caster and his master, two men _(no,_ **_fiends_ ** _, as even animals would never do such a thing)_ who had no respect for human life in the slightest.

Iskandar is not one to control one’s every move. A conquerer of many countries he may be, he was never a tyrant, no matter what history may have said about him. He gave a warning to his master, but Waver was always the stubborn one, always taking his words of warning or care as belitting... And Waver looked anyway, into the abyss that he should have never peered into. Someone with a heart such as his had no business seeing the darkness of other’s hearts in such a grotesque form, but once the damage was done, Iskandar could do nothing about it but take him out of there as soon as possible.

Waver does not talk to him the entire way back to where his master lives to the point it’s unnerving, eerrie almost. Perhaps Iskandar has merely gotten too used to being chided or yelled at at every turn -

No. He’s not that blind. He knows that it’s because he’s worried, that he cares for his stubborn master. That’s why the king can only stare at where Waver is sitting on the edge of his bed with his hands on his lap and balled into fists while his head hangs, causing straight black hair to curtain whatever expression he’s making.

“... Rider,” After what seems like an hour, Waver finally talks, finally speaks to get his servant’s attention.

Iskandar hums, shifting how his cheek is resting against his fist.

“All those bodies... Those children - It’s not your first time seeing that sort of thing, is it.”

Iskandar hesitates. From where he sits on the floor, he can see Waver’s bottom lip quivering as he tries to keep himself under control, too prideful to cry a second time in front of him. The servant can only sigh, folding his hands onto his lip as he gazes up at the ceiling. “Of course it isn’t. I went through many countries, fought countless people... The death of children and women was something that could not always be avoided. War is unforgiving like that - this is a war, after all, boy. There will always be people like Caster and his master who have lost the right to be a part of such a thing.”

“How can you act so casual about it?!” Waver reaches out to grab Iskandar by his t-shirt, fingers twisting into the fabric. He gets down onto the floor, if only to fully glare into his servant’s face and trying to ignore the fact his eyes are blurry with tears. “It’s not fair! It’s not fair that I’m the only...” Whatever semblance of a mask he had finally broke under his words. Waver bows his head, letting his body fall forward into Iskandar’s chest, weakly hitting him with a fist. “-the only one being so weak like this... Dammit... Stupid Rider...”

Of course, it doesn’t hurt. Iskandar only watches Waver hit at his chest, giving a small, fond smile as he moves a hand to run his fingers through his master’s hair. “You aren’t weak, boy. There is nothing to be ashamed of, in caring for others. That is a strength in itself. Mourn them, but do not let their deaths hinder you. That is what the enemy would want, and they’ll only take advantage of the goodness in your heart.”

Waver sniffs, stubbornly rubbing at his face. He gives a silent nod of agreement, but doesn’t speak just yet. He doesn’t pull back to face Iskandar at first, merely twisting and untwisting his fingers into his servant’s shirt as if trying to think of what to say.

At the very least, he’s calmed down - a relief in itself.

Fingers tighten again as Iskandar hears Waver suck in a breath, lifting his head to look Iskandar in the eyes. Blue-green eyes stare unwavering, brows furrowed as Waver pulls Iskandar closer by his shirt. “... Then let’s end it. This war, this fighting - we’ll win, got it? I won’t settle for anything less, Rider. Got it?”

The words are surprising for a fleeting moment, but Iskandar can only give a booming laugh. “Now you’re speaking like a true master! Very well! Let us reach victory together!”

“Right.” Waver nods his head firmly, lips pursed into a thin line. His stare falters, grasp loosening on the bigger man’s shirt before he can only succumb to his own exhaustion and lean against Iskandar’s frame. “Right...”

And then, silence.

“Hoh?”

Iskandar doesn’t move for a moment, soon resting his hand on Waver’s back, coming to the realization that he had passed out right against him. The king can’t help but give a small snort as Waver relaxes against him, still clinging to that spot on his shirt. Moving carefully, the servant reaches over to grasp the blanket crumpled into a pile on Waver’s bed and tug it off to throw it over Waver and himself.

The younger man mumbles, grip loosening slightly as he nuzzles into Iskandar’s chest.

Iskandar smiles. “Sweet dreams, Waver.”

* * *

Something next to him stirring and pulling at his shirt is what wakes Iskandar from his slumber, making him blink slowly and sleepily as he stares up at a white ceiling. His mouth opens to give a slow yawn, dragging one arm against the bed until it reaches his head, running through short red hair. He turns his head to one side, in the direction of what is moving next to him, but he doesn’t focus on the source at first. Instead, his eyes focus on the windows on the other side of the room. The balcony is covered in a layer of fresh snow, snowflakes still falling from the cloudy sky overhead.

It’s after taking in this sight that Iskandar rolls onto his side, focusing his attention on the man laying next to him - a man with long black, silky black hair that stopped at his waist, splayed out against the red sheets of the king sized bed they shared. One of his hands is gripping at Iskandar’s t-shirt as he shifts closer with a shiver. The action only makes the king smile in amusement, pulling the blankets closer over the two of them before he brushes some of the man’s bangs out of his face.

“You really haven’t changed much after all despite everything, huh...”

This causes the sleeping man to groan, eyes fluttering open slightly as a tired frown tugs at his lips. “What are you doing...”

“Ohh, did I wake the sleeping beauty?”

“Have you seen yourself? Doing just about anything would wake me up.” Not that he makes any effort to wake up any more than he already is, only tugging the blankets closer with a groan. “Why are you awake before me? Must be the...” a yawn cuts off his words. “End of the world...”

“Haha, think so? And here was I, dreaming about you. You should be more affectionate to your husband, Waver.”

“My  **_husband_ ** should know well enough by now after all these years not to wake me on a weekend.” Waver grumbles, but he pulls the blankets down just enough to show his face - and the curious narrow of his eyes. “... What were you dreaming about?”

Iskandar strokes his chin, contemplating his answer. A brute he may be, a fool he was not. He remembers all too well how Waver had been haunted by the scene in the sewer for days and weeks after. After that day, after he won the grail, after their lives together continued... As Waver got older, he became more stubborn, more coarse, rough on the surface and intimidating in comparison to the short college student that had summoned Iskandar 10 years ago - but Iskandar knew better than to think Waver was truly over everything. Memories linger, good and bad, and that moment in particular... Iskandar had a feeling it certainly wasn't forgotten.

“Just a time where you got angry at me and fell asleep on me!! Then again, there’s a lot of those in the past, eh?”

“What?” Waver barks. “That's stupid. You're stupid.”

Iskandar grins, leaning down to kiss Waver on the forehead before he pushes the blankets away to climb out of bed. “In any case, you're already awake! Come, it's time to start the day! The first snow of the year is here at last! I'll call the Flat boy, we'll go out and make snow sculptures!”

“Don't call my students to hang out with me on my days off...” Waver groans, lifting his gaze to see Iskandar typing... a text?

Quickly, he sits up in realization.

“And when the  **_hell_ ** did you get that brat’s phone number?!”  _ Moreover, before even himself?! Why is his husband best friends with his student? _

“Hoh, he said he's free! This will be a joyous time!” Iskandar heads towards the exit of their bedroom. “Waver, do you want your coffee?”

Waver groans, falling back against the pillows as he runs a hand through his hair. “Ugh, fine, fine... Might as well, you woke me up enough.” And then, a small smile tugs at his lips, all the while rolling over to curl into his blanket and inhale.

Iskandar’s scent is still the same as always- a mix that is something akin to firewood, the shampoo he's gotten used to using over the years, and smoke thanks to loitering around Waver even when he smokes his cigars.

Some things never change.

Love is one of them.


End file.
